


Better Than The Superbowl

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Feeling trapped at his brother's Superbowl party, Niles realizes that Daphne's decision to go to the movies is the perfect opportunity to make a bold move. (Episode: "Our Parents Ourselves").
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 5





	Better Than The Superbowl

The theatre lights dimmed, indicating that the movie was about to begin. In the darkness he could no longer see her beautiful face. But he knew that she was there just the same. An angel, sitting beside him; the scent of her perfume floating softly toward him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the pleasure of it. And his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He could hardly believe that he was there.

Never before had he been so bold. But somehow, as he watched her put on her coat and leave Frasier's party, he knew that it was a sign. Against his brother's wishes, Niles rushed from the Elliott Bay Towers in search of his angel. And he'd found her.

He worried that she might have been angry with him for (in a sense) following her, but he'd never forget the expression on her face. He remembered clearly the way he'd gotten out of his car and then stood there, watching her for a moment as she walked toward the long line of people who were waiting at the ticket booth. He gave her a few moments to herself and then casually got into the line and bought a ticket for himself. It took him mere seconds to enter the theatre and an even shorter amount of time to spot her. She was standing in the middle of the theatre lobby, her beautiful brown eyes scanning her surroundings.

After a brief hesitation he approached her carefully, so as not to startle her. His trembling fingers reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around; her eyes wide with surprise.

"Dr. Crane?"

Suddenly he felt very small and he wished that he hadn't come. Clearly she'd come to the movies with the intent on being alone. He certainly couldn't blame her. And now he was nothing more than an intruder. "D-Daphne, I-."

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your brother's Superbowl party."

He nodded. "W-well, yes, I-I was, but when you said that you were going to the movies, I-."

"You came here for me?"

"Um… yes, but it was only because… I-I didn't want you to be alone. But now I realize that maybe-."

He was in her arms, his body pressed against hers. "You're so sweet, Dr. Crane. Thank you. That was so thoughtful. And actually it would be nice to have some company."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You do? I-I mean, you are? You're not mad?"

She laughed and hugged him tighter as the scent of her hair wafted around them. "Of course I'm not mad at you, you silly sausage! Can I buy you a ticket?"

He chuckled and held up the flat ticket in his hand. "A-actually Daphne…"

"Oh of course, how silly of me. I mean how could you have gotten into the lobby without a ticket? Well, we'd best get going. The movie is going to start soon."

Now they sat in the darkened theatre, watching the previews for upcoming shows. But even though he couldn't see her face, he stared at her. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful.

When at last the movie began, he daringly moved his hand to the arm rest, close to hers. It was a risk, but one he was willing to take. After all, this wasn't a date and he reminded himself of that fact over and over. He was simply making an attempt to be a good friend.

The title Wuthering Heights appeared on the screen and once more he moved his hand across the wooden arm rest until at last their fingers were touching. Her hand slipped easily into his, instantly warming his heart. And to his joy, she did not pull her hand away and instead kept it where it was. He could hardly believe that this moment was real.

When, at a particularly touching scene Daphne started to cry, Niles gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. A trifle gesture, but one that he hoped would let her know that he was there for her. And he always would be. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and removed his handkerchief, handing it to her. Even in the darkness he could feel her smile gratefully and she squeezed his hand in return, making his heart soar.

"Thank you Dr. Crane." She whispered. "You're such a good friend."

Normally, hearing such words, the ones that confirmed that she only thought of him as a friend, would hurt him. But now he cherished them. "I feel the same way about you, Daphne." He whispered.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, their fingers entwined. And when the credits were finished and the houselights were turned on, he felt a twinge of disappointment. It had been a truly magical afternoon and now it was coming to an end. But he didn't want it to end.

It wasn't until they reached their cars that he realized that they were still holding hands. Daphne was wearing her coat but he had no recollection of her putting it on. Had he helped her put it on in the theatre? Had she been wearing it the whole time? He couldn't remember. But as they stood beside their cars, he realized that it didn't make any difference.

Nothing mattered, except for this moment.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane, for meeting me here. Wuthering Heights was so much more enjoyable with you sitting beside me, holding me hand. I'm sorry I got so emotional. That movie gets to me every time. Its' so romantic, don't you think?"

His cheeks flushed and he swallowed hard. "Well, I-."

Suddenly she kissed him; a soft, gentle kiss not on his cheek but on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Daphne. I had a wonderful time."

"I'm sure your brother's party must be over by now. You're welcome to stop by, Dr. Crane. I'd be happy to make you some tea or coffee. Perhaps something to eat?"

"No. I-I mean, I probably should be getting home. I have some work I need to do. You know, patients and so forth."

"Of course."

He studied her face, wondering if the disappointment he saw there was real. He wished he hadn't made up such an excuse. What was wrong with him? Quickly he made amends.

"A-actually I have a bigger idea." He swallowed hard, his heart thundering in anticipation of what he was about to do. Her hand was still in his and he gave her fingers another squeeze, just as he'd done in the theatre.

"Daphne, would you like to meet at Café Nervosa tomorrow afternoon for coffee or tea… or whatever you like?"

He waited, imagining that he could hear his thundering heart as she let his words (words he never dreamed he would be able to say) sink in. And then she smiled.

"I would love to meet you at Café Nervosa, Dr. Crane. That's a lovely idea."

He felt like he could fly. "Oh… great. Well, I-I'll see you then, say around two o'clock?"

"That sounds perfect."

They gazed at one another, each of them smiling awkwardly. And then another daring moment as he slowly leaned toward her and brushed his lips against hers.

"Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow."

He stood, watching her as she climbed into her car and drove away. He wondered if his father's team had won the Superbowl for he knew that few things would have made his father happier. But he, Niles Crane, only needed one thing to make him happy. And he'd found her, standing in the foyer of a downtown movie theatre.

He whispered her name once more.

"Daphne…"

Yes, football might have been an exciting game (he really didn't know), but love (and the promise of it) was even better.

THE END


End file.
